Gone
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: June 3rd, 2029. The day Sarah Page Becker was doomed to die. Can Captain Becker save her before it's too late? Third in the "Past Happenings" Series. Sarah/Becker.
1. Sleepless Night

**Summary: June 3rd, 2029. The day Sarah Page Becker was doomed to die. Can Captain Becker save her before it's too late? Third in the _Past Happenings_ Series. Pairings are: Secker, a bit of Conby, and mentions of Click.  
**

**If you're unwilling to read _Past Happenings, _as it's rather long, all you have to know is that everybody was saved, Stephen, Nick, Claudia, all of them. This is also the sequel to _Not What We Were Expecting, _which comes after _Past Happenings._ **

**In _Past Happenings, _Danny, Connor and Abby traveled to the future in "Series 4" and saw Abby and Connor's son Nicholas Temple and Sarah and Becker's daughter Claudia, who told them that Sarah died on June 3rd, 2029, and Becker entered a permanent state of depression after her death. Abby and Connor told her that they would prevent it. They also swore never to tell anybody, because revealing the future could put lives in danger.**

**

* * *

**_"Gone"_

Third in the "Past Happenings" Series

_by Kathryn Hart_

**Chapter 1: Sleepless Night**

Captain Becker was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned, his mind in a whirl. He was uneasy and distressed, but he didn't know why.

Finally he sat up, letting his feet fall over the edge of the bed and the blanket fall from his bare chest. He looked at the form of his sleeping wife Sarah beside him. She was so beautiful, especially when her face was relaxed in the calm surrender of sleep.

Becker pulled on a robe and walked down through the hall to a room nearby. He looked inside the room at the teenager who was also sleeping like her mother. His little Anne. Actually she was Claudia Anne, but everyone just called her Anne, except for Abby and Connor, who insisted on calling her Claudia, but would not give their reason why. Which made it even more confusing because of Claudia Cutter, Nick's wife, who Nick had rescued from a separate dimension many years ago.

Becker smiled apprehensively, gazing at his daughter with the raven black hair. His life was perfect, why was he so nervous? It was if an impending doom was leering over him.

* * *

Connor and Abby Temple also couldn't sleep. But they knew why.

"Connor, you know what tomorrow is, it's June 3rd, 2029."

"I know that Abby!" He snapped back.

"We can't just sit by, knowing what's supposed to happen, we told Claudia Becker we wouldn't let it happen."

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Tell Sarah to lock herself up for a whole day?"

"If it means saving her life, then yes!" Connor stood up from the living room couch, frustrated.

"It's not supposed to happen this way, we changed the future, maybe it's not going to happen at all."

"We can't take that chance Connor, this is our friend we're talking about."

"You think I don't know that?" He nearly shouted, but lowered his voice, remembering their children Nicholas and Nicole were still sleeping.

"We have to tell someone." Abby whispered.

"We can't, we agreed that sharing what we know about the future would endanger everyone." They thought it was best not to tell anybody that they met their son, Nicholas in the future, and the Beckers' daughter Claudia.

Claudia had told them that her mother had died on June 3rd, 2029. The Temples knew that Sarah and Becker would marry years before they actually did. They also knew that Becker had been devastated and had entered into a permanent state of depression after Sarah had died.

"Danny doesn't even know, and he was there!" Danny had indeed missed the conversation between Connor, Abby, and the grownup Claudia Anne Becker.

"We should at least tell Cutter." Abby said. Connor nodded his head.

"Yes, he would know what to do."

* * *

**Please review! Chapter 2 coming soon! :D**


	2. Stubborn

**Sorry, this chapter has lots of explanation rather than action, because certain things have to be filled in from "Past Happenings". Just bear with it and it will get better soon. I promise! :)**

**(Forgot this last time oops!) Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Primeval. Except for the dvds, books and a t-shirt! XD**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Stubborn**

June 3rd 2029 began as a normal day, with the sun shining bright, with no signs of impending doom.

Connor and Abby had told Nick about their knowledge of Sarah's death. Cutter said not to worry about it unless there was an anomaly sighting, and then he would take care of it. Which in itself would be difficult, because it was Team B's turn to take care of the next anomaly. The Teams were as follows:

Team A: Nick Cutter, Claudia Cutter, Connor Temple, Jenny Quinn, and Tom Ryan.

Team B: Danny Quinn, Abby Temple, Hilary Becker, Sarah Becker, Stephen Hart, and Melissa Hart.

Stephen and Melissa were currently in Spain, with rumors of an anomaly sighting. Captain Ryan had also gone with them.

Danny and Jenny were currently on children duty. Even Lester had agreed that was what the ARC needed, as growing families endangered the team's jobs and lives.

Nick and Claudia had one little girl, Lily. Connor and Abby's two teens: Nicole and Nicholas. And of course Alex's and Sarah's daughter Claudia Anne.

Danny and Jenny, unable to have children of their own, volunteered to be in charge of watching the children on anomaly missions when they weren't on duty. That was why Abby and Jenny had switched teams, to be better prepared.

* * *

Connor stared at the ADD, in silent plea.

_"Please, no anomaly today, of all days, please." _He wondered if what had happened in the future would also come to pass on this day. There had been times when some of them had been put in great danger, nearly losing their lives, but thankfully, so far, no deaths had occurred since Cutter had been shot and had come back after Connor and Abby prevented his death.

Suddenly, Connor nearly screamed in frustration as the alarm went off, signaling an anomaly. Cutter and Abby rushed in. They had agreed to tell Becker about Sarah if an anomaly had appeared.

"Team A, we're on this one." Cutter yelled. "And Becker, we need you to cover for Ryan." Becker, who was approaching the ADD, nodded, and rushed off to prepare.

"What about me?" Nick turned around and saw Sarah standing behind him.

"No, Sarah, you stay here."

"What, you just expect me to stay here by myself while everyone else leaves?"

"You could always go to the Quinn's residence and help them with the kids." Connor offered. Sarah glared at him.

"I'm not some sort of backup you know, I'm part of this team too!" She shouted. Cutter stared her down.

"Sarah, stay here, that's an order!" As she shrunk back at his harsh words, Nick regretted saying it.

"Please Sarah, I need you here." He said quieter.

"Alright." She gave in, but still unwillingly.

* * *

As Nick, Connor, Abby, and Claudia Cutter walked out of the ARC, Claudia turned to her husband.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He stayed silent. Abby and Connor walked farther behind.

"We should have told her her life was in danger." Abby whispered to Connor.

"The future is the future, what will happen will happen." Abby spun around, shocked at his words.

"How can you say that! We saved the lives of Nick, Stephen, Claudia and Ryan. We changed the future!"

"Abby, we did all we can to prevent it, now all we have to do is wait. And besides, you know we don't have any anomaly openers left." Abby sighed, remembering. Connor had been unable to develop the design for the anomaly openers that they had found from Helen Cutter and in the future. He was still working on it, but so far no progress.

And the last one they had "borrowed" was running out, fast.

* * *

Sarah sighed, plopping down in front of the ADD. She remembered when she first joined the ARC, how she was forced to stay while everyone else went on the anomaly missions. She thought everybody treated her with respect now. To say she was angry at being left behind was an understatement.

* * *

Everybody was amazed. At the anomaly site, there were no predators, no danger, just an anomaly in a gym that was sealed on sight.

"We should stay until it closes, somehow something still feels wrong." Becker said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Not only was Sarah still mad, she was incredibly bored. Being all alone in the hub of the ARC did things to your mind. She jumped suddenly as the anomaly alert went off again.

"I'll show them, I can take care of this one myself." She retrieved the coordinates of the new anomaly and took off by herself, unknowingly leaving her cell phone behind.


	3. Too Late

**I decided to upload two chapters at once to keep you interested and because it's in the "old tradition" of _"Past Happenings"_ (short chapters!)**

***Reference to _Past Happenings _chapter 31.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Too Late**

"Come on, come on!" Becker shouted into his phone. Connor and Abby had just told him about Sarah's supposed approaching death, and with the handhelds detecting a new anomaly, Becker was trying desperately to reach her.

* * *

The screen on Sarah's cell lit up and buzzed, but it was unheard and unanswered.

* * *

"No answer." Becker said, frustrated at his wife. He remembered what he had thought on a certain anomaly mission many years ago.

"_Sarah, one of these days your curiosity will get you into trouble. Or even be the death of you."*  
_

"Go!" Nick yelled at him. Becker grabbed the handheld and rushed off to save his wife.

* * *

Sarah cautiously approached the area in the forest where the anomaly was. She glanced around, looking for predators. Cocking her handheld gun, she approached the anomaly with the Sealer in hand.

* * *

Two minutes later it was done. Grabbing a box to sit on, Sarah leaned back and looked at her work with pride. She had just handled an anomaly and closed it all on her own.

_"This will show them how valuable I am to the team." _She thought smugly. Unbeknownst to her, a predator was watching her closely from behind the trees.

* * *

Becker's worst nightmares were coming true. The love of his life was in mortal danger, and because she was so stubborn, there was nothing he could do to stop her.

The truck sped across the road as he headed to the anomaly site.

* * *

Sarah spun around as she heard a noise. Grabbing her gun and standing up, she yelled out.

"Is anybody there?" But she heard nothing. As she set the gun down on the box, she heard a growl.

She raced to grab the gun again but was knocked down to the ground, her head striking the ground forcefully. She cried out as a raptor stood over her, smelling her face.

Suddenly, multiple gun fires sounded and the raptor fell over, dead.

But Sarah didn't see it.

The blow to her head had been fatal.

Becker rushed over to his wife, tears blurring his vision.

_"NO!" _He shouted, seeing her still form and the blood surrounding her head. His worst fears were realized when he checked for a heartbeat and found none.

Becker shook in silent tears as he cradled the form of his dead wife in his arms.

* * *

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! *ducks from flying objects* Update will be soon!**


	4. Hallelujah

**Wow, okay, so nobody's reading this I guess.(except you Logan!) Well, I don't care, I'm posting it anyway. Phooey on you if you aren't reading this, or you stopped reading it after the first few chapters, or you're still reading AND YOU WON'T REVIEW! I still need to write an explanation for this chapter to ease my muse. Whatever that means. Yes, it's another songfic chapter. Songs make it TEN times better to express people's emotions. The song is "Hallelujah" BY KATE VOEGELE. Other people do good versions but none of them are as good as Voegele. I highly suggest you hear it first as it's the only version that really fits. You can listen to it for free at Playlist .com This chapter's rather angsty but it has to be to deal with Becker's emotions over Sarah's death. There will be two more chapters after this one.**

***Reference to _Past Happenings _Chapter 14**

****Reference to Past Happenings Chapter 9  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: _Hallelujah_**

**By Kate Voegele**

Becker was quiet and unresponsive. Connor, Abby and Cutter had all tried to get him to talk, to open up, but he just couldn't. His wife, the most important woman to him, was dead, dead and gone forever.

_Well, I heard there was a sacred chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord.  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well, it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall and the major lift.  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. A part of him had just died. He sat in that cold empty hospital room, all alone.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_

* * *

_Becker finally had returned home, letting the thoughts of his daughter invade his broken mind.

He couldn't tell Anne about her mother, not yet. Danny and Jenny had offered to let her stay at their house, but Becker needed her, especially for this first lonely night.

After Anne gone to bed, Becker was all alone again. He dreaded sleeping on the bed where his wife had once slept. He paced in the dark, empty bedroom, letting his mind drift for the first time that day.

_Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing lo, on the roof,  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya.  
Then she tied you to a kitchen chair,  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair,  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

Memories, both happy and sad, overwhelmed his thoughts.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

He remembered the first time he had been properly introduced to Doctor Sarah Page.

_"Captain Becker, this is Doctor Sarah Page, she has joined the ARC team and is studying the links between myths and the anomalies." Cutter introduced them. Sarah stuck out her hand for him to shake._

_ "Pleasure Doctor." He said officially. She smiled at him._

_ "Please, just Sarah."_

_ "Okay, just Sarah." He winked at her, something very out of character for him. But this doctor, she seemed to bring out the best in him._

_Well, baby, I've been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor.  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya.  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
Love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

The best in him. She really did. And now that she was gone. . .

He cried out, grabbing a book sitting close to him and roughly flinging it across the room, letting his anger, sorrow and grief out in one swift move. The book made a loud thump as it hit the wall and fell to the floor. He paced the room again, unwilling to go anywhere near the bed. He felt empty, cold, lifeless, and dead. The better half of him had been torn away, leaving an empty hole in his heart.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah. . ._

He stopped and listened to Anne's soft snores echoing from the next room in the still night. Only seventeen and already she had lost her mother. Anne, his little darling Claudia Anne, the culmination of Sarah's brilliance and his confidence.

_She also has her mother's stubornness._ He realized sadly.

_Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on, y'know,  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?  
And remember when I moved in you,  
The holy dove was moving too.  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah._

_If only I had been there sooner, if only I had been more protective of her, none of this would have happened! _Images of their first anomaly mission, their wedding, the feeling of her leaning against his chest, holding their newborn daughter all invaded his mind, threatening to smother him.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelu, oh yeah._

He thought about his life before he had met Sarah. How official everything had to be, how cold and silent he was towards everyone and everything. His childhood hadn't been the greatest, having been forced into the military by his own family. But that was before Sarah. Sarah had forced him to open up, to make the most out of life, to take chances and not be afraid to fall in love.

_Well, maybe there is a God above,  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya.  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night,  
It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

The final memory that broke the dam was the one of them in the library, so many years ago, after sealing the anomaly where the giant rats had come through. She had almost died that day too. Tears ran down his face as he remembered the distant memory in perfect clarity.

* * *

_*Sarah had accidentally fallen asleep on Becker's chest, her book "Alice in Wonderland" open on her lap. Normally he would be very uncomfortable with this kind of contact, but considering she was asleep and they were alone, he let her be. They had experienced a special connection that recently bloomed over the past few hours. _

_Becker sighed and inhaled the lovely smell of kiwi shampoo that emanated from her long, shiny black hair. He realized he had special feelings for this woman. Sarah groaned in her sleep as she tried to change position. Suddenly, the anomaly sealer beeped, signaling that the anomaly was about to close. Sarah opened her eyes and quickly stood up, startled._

_ "Oh gosh, sorry Becker, I didn't mean, I know how much you hate. . ." Becker stood up and put a finger on her lips, shushing quietly._

_ "I love you." He murmured as he pulled her to his lips. She gasped in sweet surprise as she returned his loving kiss. And there they stayed, lips locked in silent love for each other._

_

* * *

__Hallelujah, oh, Hallelujah, 'lujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelu, oh. . ._

Becker moved over to where he had thrown the book and leaned against the wall, sliding down the floor. He picked up the book and looked at the cover: _"Alice in Wonderland."_

_

* * *

**"You ever read this?" Sarah asked him._

_ "No."_

_ "Well, it's about this girl who enters a strange land and is surrounded by many strange creatures and must find her way home."_

_ "Sounds very familiar."_

_ "Yes. Yes it is."_

_

* * *

_He put his head in his arms, letting the sobs overtake him. And so he wept alone, for Sarah, his wife, and the life they had shared together that had so abruptly ended.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelu. . .jah._

_

* * *

**To be continued. . .**  
_


	5. Hope

**Wow, okay, I'm sorry, I got out of control on the last chapter. I just get so mad when I look at the story's traffic and see that twenty people have read it and yet not one review/story alert/favorite lol. Please forgive me! I always try to leave a review for a story, even if I didn't like it I'll try to say one thing constructive. Well, now I know how to get reviews! LOL**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Hope**

Abby and Connor were devastated as well. Not only had one of their best friends died, another one of their closest friends was entering a bottomless pit of depression, just like Claudia Anne from the future had said. Abby sobbed into Connor's shoulder, not believing this was happening.

"I'm so sorry, Abby, I'm so sorry." He cradled her back and forth, trying to soothe her heartbroken sobs.

"Can't we do anything?" Abby whispered, stifling her tears. Connor sat quietly, thinking.

"There is one thing we can do." Abby looked up at him, wiping away her tears.

"You know it's his last chance." She knew what Connor was thinking.

"It's the last anomaly creator, and it's failing."

"Yeah, but it's better than nothing." Connor leapt up and prepared to save two of his closest friends.

* * *

It was the next morning. Becker stood up from the floor where he had sat all night.

He rubbed the weariness from his eyes, still unwilling to continue on with his daily life. He groaned when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't want any visitors or consolation right now, all he wanted was to be alone.

He briefly thought about not answering the door, but then realized he may cause people to worry about him if he didn't.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Nobody.

Looking down he saw a small box sitting on the mat in front of the doorway. Picking up the box, he carried it inside. Grabbing a small knife, he tore the tape off and gazed with wonder at its contents.

Picking up the small piece of paper sitting on top, he read it silently.

_ Becker:_

_ We know you probably don't want to be disturbed right now, so we just left you this. Inside is an anomaly opener, the very last one. I spent all night trying to get enough power into it for three more times, before it dies permanently. Use them wisely. Now, go save your wife._

_-Abby and Connor Temple_

_P.S. The directions to use it are on the back of this paper._

Becker flipped the note over, scanning through the directions. Seemed simple enough. With hope in his heart he brought out a small pack, preparing for his journey. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it for Anne.

_ My dear sweet Anne._

_ I'm going on a journey, not sure when I'll be back. I know you can handle yourself for a few hours. If I'm not back before nightfall, call the Quinns and have them pick you up. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I'm going, I wish I could take you with me, but I can't. I love you._

_-Dad_

Leaving the note on the table, Captain Hilary Alex Becker opened the door to his house and departed on a mission to save his wife.


	6. Changing History

**Chapter 6: Changing History**

Becker stood in the same forest where his wife had died the previous day. Trying not to let the tears flow from his weary eyes, he grabbed the Anomaly Creator and followed the directions that Connor had written for him.

He winced as a bright anomaly opened up in front of him. He took a deep breath and stepped through, gasping as the anomaly threatened to constrict his chest.

Just when he had run out of air he came through on the other side. He nearly yelled out in shock as he fell into knee-deep snow.

"Connor." He growled, taking a look around the snow-covered past before stepping back through the anomaly.

"Okay, let's try that again." Reading the directions carefully before trying again, he closed the anomaly and opened it back up again.

_"I can't afford any more mistakes, this has to be the right one."_ He stepped through the anomaly.

Becker sighed with relief. He had made it to the right time. He sped off to find his wife before it was too late.

* * *

Sarah spun around as she heard a noise. Grabbing her gun and standing up, she yelled out.

"Is anybody there?" But she heard nothing. As she set the gun down on the box, she heard a growl. She raced to grab the gun again, but a loud noise made her shout out.

She looked at the ground where the Raptor now lay, dead. She looked around, knowing she hadn't shot the predator.

Nothing.

Suddenly, Captain Becker sped around the corner to where she was.

"Sarah!" He shouted, seeing the dead raptor at her feet. Sarah cried out at seeing him and leapt in his arms, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you and Cutter."

"It's alright Sarah, you're alright now. You did good." He pointed towards the corpse.

"But Becker, I didn't do it, I thought you did."

"What. . .?" He gazed around the area. Who had shot the raptor?

* * *

The other Captain Becker watched them from his hiding place behind a tree. He smiled. _Mission accomplished. _

He couldn't wait to get back home to where his wife should be alive now. He hurried back to the anomaly. He gazed in horror at the place where it should have been.

It had closed.

_It wasn't supposed to close yet! Maybe the creator's getting even weaker. _He looked at the failing Anomaly Creator.

_No no no! _He smacked on it. It has to work, just one more time! He punched in the coordinates for home and hoped with all his heart that it would work.

The anomaly opened and he rushed through before it could close.


	7. Home

**Chapter 7: Home**

Becker gazed sadly at the dead anomaly creator in his hands. _Connor gave this to me, knowing it would never work again._ But then he remembered. Sarah should still be alive now!

* * *

He cautiously opened the door to his house. He briefly wondered if things had gone wrong. What if she had disappeared just like Claudia and had been replaced by someone different? The thought chilled him to the bone, finally understanding what Cutter had gone through for two years before he found Claudia again.

But this time, if things had been messed up, there was no going back. There were no more anomaly openers. There was no changing anything now.

He looked around his house, startled at the emptiness.

"Sarah?" He called out tentatively. His heart dropped. She wasn't here.

He walked into the kitchen, before seeing a sight that made his heart leap in joy. He raced over to her, spun her around, and gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"Whoa!" Sarah cried out, startled, but pleased. Becker couldn't keep the joy off his face.

"What's wrong?" Sarah said, surprised by his strange behavior.

"Nothing, nothing. Everything's perfect." he pulled her in for another kiss. Laughing, Sarah pushed him back.

"What is wrong with you today?" She laughed again.

"Absolutely nothing. Did I tell you I love you today?"

"Of course you did, don't you remember?" She looked worriedly at her husband, thinking there really was something wrong with him.

"Ah, yes, so I did. Well, I'll tell you again. I love you. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me and for being the most perfect woman." He pulled her in for a third kiss. Sarah sighed happily. Whatever had gotten him so worked up about, she could care less, and she didn't mind.

* * *

All thoughts of doubt had left Becker's mind. All that mattered now was that he was with his Sarah, and nothing could ever separate them again. Everything was as it should be. Perfect.

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**

**Yayy! As it should be! Hope you liked it. I most likely won't write another sequel, seeing as they are never really that popular(Past Happenings really wasn't either) Thanks to those who read this and who reviewed! :D**

**~Katy**


End file.
